


Blood in the Water

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, archer!soo, swimmer!yeol, swimming accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Myungsoo's aim is perfect and Sungyeol likes to sleep early





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinases/gifts).



Myungsoo pulls back on the bow, breathing in as he pauses at the peak of his pose, waiting… waiting…

He exhales at the same moment he releases the bow, sending the arrow right into the bullseye. He watches the stiff arrow bouncing around till it steadies in place, silently announcing to Myungsoo that his form is perfect, his arm: ready. But Myungsoo doesn’t trust it. He never does any more. He’s learned that you can practice and practice and try but then on the main day, it all goes to hell.

 _“Yeolie! Yeolie! Yeolie!”_ He hears his voice shouting as he squeezes his eyes shot to curb the memory. Old things _have_ passed away. It would never do to dwell. He can’t dwell on the days he used to look forward to being in the arena, knowing that when Sungyeol finished screaming his lungs out for him, he’d scream his own lungs out for his best friend when he was in the pool.

They were champions like that.

Not anymore.

“ _Yeolie! Yeolie! Yeolie!”_ He’d ranted in joy, not knowing when his vibrant celebration at the fact that Sungyeol was going to win had turned into frightened screams of fear as he watched Sungyeol’s head smash right into the wall as he slumped in the water and the coach had to dive in, regardless of etiquette. Myungsoo was on the floor before he knew it, running around the barricades and rushing to the side of the pool where the lifeguards were helping move Sungyeol’s lifeless body up from the water.

 _“Yeolie! Yeolie! Yeolie!”_ but now he wasn’t smiling anymore. He wasn’t screaming in joy.

Sungyeol was definitely not swimming anymore.

*********

Myungsoo makes it back to his dorm room, flexing his shoulders as he tests it, hoping he’s fine. He has to be fine. He has a tournament coming and he has to be on his best. It’s gold or nothing. He switches on the light as his roommate groans.

“Sorry,” he says, switching it back on as he drops his bow and quiver by the door and hops his way over to his roommate’s bed and slides right in.

“Eww, Soo. You smell.”

“You won’t let me turn the light on to shower.”

“You still smell,” Sungyeol says, turning around to face him. “How was practice?”

“I suck,” he lied.

“No, you don’t.”

“I’d suck less if you were still on the team.”

“We were never on the same team, idiot,” Sungyeol says.

“You know what I mean,” Myungsoo punches Sungyeol in the chest.

“I don’t have to swim to support you, you know? I’ll come see your stupid sport and I’ll shout till I have no lungs left.”

“You better,” Myungsoo says. “You better.”


End file.
